


How to be magical girl

by Beyondtheswordproject



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Magical Girls, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondtheswordproject/pseuds/Beyondtheswordproject
Summary: Oriana is located in a magical realm that people with magical abilities can enter but one day a normal high school student is wrapped into this world after finding out she her self is a magical girl.





	How to be magical girl

A girl with short black hair sat at her desk, her cheek pressed against the palm of her hand as she leaned into it as she gazed out the window, it was a normal sunny day with very few clouds in the sky. "Looks like rainy season finally ended." A girl that sat behind her said as she also looked out the window.  
"Yeah..." The black haired girl muttered bringing her attention back to the front of the class watching the teacher make her way in.

"Good morning class." The middle-aged women said to her students and then received a "good morning miss Sakamoto" from them.

"Today we have a new student joining us today." She then announced. 

"A new student...? This far into the year...?" The black haired girl questioned as the teacher simply told the student who was waiting in the hallway to come in.

It was a girl, she had long fluffy hair and it was an odd shade of pink, much like cotton candy. Her eyes were bright blue almost like the sky, she was on the tall side and seemed a bit curvy as well.

"This is Mei Nanami." The teacher said, introducing her to the class.  
"It's very nice to meet you all" Mei said, bowing to the class.

"You can take a seat next to Satoko Watanabe." the teacher said, pointing over to the black haired girl.

Mei's long hair bounced as she walks towards the empty seat next to Satoko, Satoko couldn't help but watch as she pulled the chair out and sat down in it placing a pink bag that had a bow with a few sparkles on it, she could already tell she was the cheerful and cutesy type. 

Frankly, she disliked those type of girls so Satoko knew she was going to avoid that girl much as possible. 

"Now let's begin." the teacher said turning to face the chalkboard.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"You doing anything this evening?" Satoko's friend, Yume asked her. The school day had ended and all the cleaning was done so now it was time for everyone to head home. "Yes, work..." Satoko answered, she often would work at the convenience store that was near her apartment after school.   
"Aw man, I wanted you to come over and help me with homework," Yume said pouting, Yume was a year under Satoko and would always ask her to help her with homework but it was really just her getting the answers for all the questions. 

"You won't learn anything if you keep making me do it for you," Satoko said putting on her shoes then picking her school bag up, hanging over her shoulder. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Bye!” Yume said while waving her hand in the air as Satoko walked outside, as she walked outside she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The sun had set over an hour ago and Satoko had just finished up her shift, she held a plastic bag in her hand with tonight's dinner as she walked up the steps to her apartment.  
She sat down the bag in front of her door while she reached into her school bag for her key but as she was about to put the key in she heard a shattering sound, it scared her slightly making her drop her keys. she looked around, trying to see what on earth that came from, after a few seconds she calmed down and just assumed it was her neighbor or something.  
Satoko picked her keys off the ground and unlocked her door, picking up the plastic bag she stepped inside. 

After stepping inside she could hear the sounds of scuffling comic from her living area, thinking someone had broken in she reached for her phone and pulled out getting ready to call the police if needed. She slowly made her way to her small living room/kitchen, it was dark so she couldn't really see anything other than black figures, one seemed human and the other...diddododon't. They looked like they were fighting but then the human figure took notice of Satoko and jumped at her. " quick transform and use me!” it yelled as she pretty much tackled her to the ground.

"M-mei?!" the person who had broken into her apartment was none other than the new pink haired. "W-what are you doing here and what is that thing?!" Satoko questioned in a panic, seeing the none human thing was some kind of monster. "There's no time just transform!” mei insisted.

"What are you talking about?!” Satoko asked but instead of answering mei grabbed onto her uniform and pulled her up slightly to press her lips against her's. "mmph?!" Satoko let out a shocked noise as glowing light formed around the two.

When she opened her eyes mei wasn't on top of her anymore. "Huh...?" She slowly sat up, she looked down at herself and she wasn't in her school uniform anymore, she was now wearing some A frilly salmon color with white sleeves Covering most of her hands and cut off at the end. She has a simple sleeve over her left leg tied at the top with a little design. Her shoes were healed with a strong position on em.

"W-what in the hell?!” she yelled out in shock. "M-mei where are you?!"

"Look down here!" She heard mei tell her and she looked over to her right, she didn't see mei but she saw staff that had a ribbon tied to it and the top was formed into a heart shape.  
"I...is that you...?" Satoko questioned.  
"Well duh!" The staff hopped a bit as she heard mei's voice coming from it. "Just hurry up and kill that nami!” 

Satoko looked back at the monster, it looked like a purple rabbit with sharp teeth but the body looked gooey. She got back up on her feet, picking up mei as she stood "how do i...?"

"Point me at it and yell burst!” mei instructed.

Satoko hesitatingly pointed mei at the rabbit and took a deep breath before shouting " BURST!” when she yelled it the stone in the middle of the heart glowed and then a beam of light shot out of it shooting at the rabbit, it exploded into purple goo, getting its goo on the floor where it once was.

"I just..." Satoko said as she then fell to her knees and her clothes changed back to normal.

"Good job mistress!” mei said, forming back to her normal human body.  
"M-mistress...?" Satoko questioned, giving mei weird look. "Well, that's what companions call someone like you" mei said with a smile.

"What in the hell even is going on?! You break into my house and then change into some weapon and made me kill some sort of monster!" Satoko yelled out, trying to make sense of all what just happened.  
"It wasn't a monster that was a nami, their magical beings that come from an evil realm even mystical hardly knows of." Mei then answered.

"What's mystical?" Satoko asked.

"Its the school we're about to head to!” Mei said in a cheery tone, grabbing Satoko by the wrist and pulling her up. "Come on mistress Gloria is waiting for us!" She said.

"Wh-what?! A school?!" Satoko didn't know what on earth was happening and mei wasn't helping her understand either, she instead pulled a small glass bottle out of her pocket. "In the name of lady Loretta I wish for you to open this door and show us that way to the magical land of Oriana!" She said throwing the bottle on the ground, it smashed into pieces but a light formed around then once again.  

When the light faded they were no longer in Satoko's apartment, they were in some kind of office, it was filled with books and random clutter.

"You've finally arrived." Satoko moved her gaze over to a desk that sat in front of a large window as she heard the voice say.  
"We've been waiting for you, Satoko Watanabe." Sitting at the desk was a woman who looked to be in her early 40's or so, her skin was dark but her hair was a light gray. "Waiting for me...? Why...?" Satoko questioned, stepping closer to the desk that was cover in papers.

"Cause, we believe you're in danger," the woman said.  
"Danger...?" Satoko asked.  
"There's a realm that evil and beasts have been coming out of but in the recent weeks its been much worse and we're afraid its cause of you." The woman told her, Satoko was taken a bit back but also in disbelief, she hardly could believe what was happening.  
"Look, one moment I arrived home from work to her in my living room telling me I have to fight this monster and now I'm here in a weird office being told I'm in danger!" Satoko shouted.

"I understand your confusion and anger but let me explain." The woman simply said. "Please sit." She said gesturing over to the chair in front of her desk. Satoko let out a frustrated sigh and sat down in the chair with her arms crossed. 

"Well first off, my name is Gloria and I'm the headmistress of this school, this is a school for magical girls and their companions to learn to protect the world of Oriana and the world you came from-" 

"That doesn't answer why I'm in danger!" Satoko interrupted. 

"If you'll let me continue I'll get to it," Gloria said in a calming voice.  
Satoko just simply huffed and leaned back in her chair.  
Gloria let out a sigh before continuing. "Oriana is split up in four kingdoms, Loretta, Aayushi, Sophia and himari," Gloria said as she stood up from her seat and walked over to a map of the kingdom that hung on her wall. "Each kingdom is named after that goddess that rules over them, sadly himari fell 16 years ago...no one from the kingdom was ever heard from after that night and nobody knows what happened to her mother or her daughter."

This part piqued Satoko's interest, she didn't know her parents and before moving to Tokyo to study she lived with her grandmother. "So you think I'm her missing daughter...?" Satoko asked. 

"I don't think I know." Gloria turned back to Satoko and walked over to her, she placed her hands on her cheeks and stared into eyes. "You look so much like your mother and you bare the same name."

Satoko was in shock, she almost felt like the whole life she was living was a lie, she desperately needed to get answers and she knew who she needed to talk to, her grandmother.

"Can you send me to Osaka?” satoko asked ask Gloria removed her hands from her cheeks. "yes, but you must wait till the morning it is late." She answered.

This disappointed Satoko, she clutched her hand into a fist. "But I need answers..." She muttered.  
"And you'll get them but you need rest and take in what I just told you, mei will take you to the room you'll be staying in," Gloria said.

"Yes! Come on mistress!" Mei said as she waited by the door for Satoko.  
She got up from her seat and walked over to mei who lead her out of the office.

"Oh lady himari please watch over her." Gloria said after the door was shut behind the two.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 

Mei took Satoko to another building that was on the campus, it was a dormitory and a pretty nice one too, everything looked so expensive and nice but Satoko was to busy thinking about everything that she was told to even care.  
"Here we are." Mei said stopping in front of one of the doors. Satoko looked up "let's just get inside I want to sleep..." Satoko said and mei just nodded opening the door, the dorm had a living area with four separate bedrooms to it, even the dorms them self's look nice. Mei leads Satoko to one of the separated bedrooms and let her inside, the room was a decent size and was able to fit two full sized beds on each side of the room.

"Are you sure we should be in here? This is someone's dorm..." Satoko asked as she stepped inside.

"It's yours don't worry." Mei answered with a smile walking over to one the beds.

"You don't think I have to attend this school do you?" Satoko asked, sitting down on the other bed.

"If you wanna stay safe then yeah." Mei answered.  
Satoko sighed and down on the rather comfy bed. "So this is my life now..." She said staring up at the roof..  
"Yeah but you'll love it here!" Mei said rather excitedly.

"Yeah..." Satoko muttered as she eyes began to feel heavy and she slowly started to shut them.


End file.
